


Rugby Match

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: On Saturday (4/1/2017) Sam and Cait went to a rugby match in South Africa. They posed with a fan, snapped a selfie, and had a great time. What did they do afterwards? Maybe this.





	

INT. A rugby stadium in South Africa. Late afternoon.

Sam and Cait file out of the stadium with the other fans. Each hold a cup of beer. Sam’s is almost finished, but Cait’s is quite full.

Sam: Couldn’t stomach that last round, aye?

Cait: Oh, stuff it.

Cait gulps the beer without taking a breath, then tosses it into the nearest garbage can. Sam looks on with amusement.

Sam: “Verra intemperate race, the Irish…”

Cait responds by clipping him with her shoulder, a little too hard, and sends him into a fellow rugby fan.

Sam: Sorry, mate!

Sam: (to Cait) We’re here to watch rugby, not play it.

Cait: (low) That’s right. You can’t play rugby with two balls…

She grabs his crotch.

Sam: Och! You’re drunk!

Cait: No.

He pulls her close

Sam: (low) You are…you’ll be in very big trouble for it when we get back.

She strokes his face.

Cait: We’ll see about that.

EXT. Sam and Cait’s apartment building. Evening.

Sam and Cait arrive in a taxi. Sam gets out first and assists Cait as her legs are wobbly and she is a giggling mess. Sam is also very giddy, though he manages to pay the driver and keep Cait steady. The driver takes off, happy to be rid of their hysterics.

INT. Hallway in front of Sam and Cait’s apartment. Evening.

Sam and Cait are struggling to open the door.

Cait: I can do it!

Sam: Yes, mo chirdhe, but please, let me!

Cait: I’m not drunk!

Sam: You are!

Sam tries to grab the keys from her and she throws them down the hall. Sam runs at them and then realizes that Cait made no attempt to chase them. Instead, she leans against the door watching him.

Cait: I’m gonna tackle you and pin you to the bed.

Sam freezes.

Sam: Is that so?

Cait: Mmm hmmm…

He slowly picks up the keys, then shuffles towards her at a turtle’s pace, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Cait: You…

Sam: Hmm?

Cait: …Scottish bastard. Get over here!

Sam: I’m trying…I’m verra tired from my workout this morning

Cait: Liar.

Sam: (yawning) Might crawl into bed and fall right to sleep.

Cait: No you won't.

Sam: But oh, my back! It’s verra sore…don’t want to do anything to hurt it…

Cait: For fuck’s sake!

She grabs him by his belt and drags him towards the door. They wrestle a bit for possession of the keys–they’re laughing, but also a bit rough.

Cait: You think your back hurts now…

Sam manages to get the key into the lock and open the door. 

INT. Sam and Cait’s apartment. Evening.

Sam opens the door and immediately swings Cait in by her shoulders before closing closing it. She regains her footing and pushes him against the door, sliding to her knees before him, and hastily unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Sam: (panting) Here? Not the bedroom?

She begins to suck him.

Sam: (moaning) Yer like a beast tonight!

She does something with her teeth…

Sam (groaning and hissing) Och! Caitriona! 

He lifts her to her feet and picks her up. He does so ungracefully as his pants are open and Cait is being somewhat uncooperative. He makes it to the bedroom and tosses her roughly onto the bed.

Cait: Your back seems fine.

Sam: Och…not at all…yer heavy, aren’t ye?

Cait sits up and grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down and they attack each other's mouths.

Between the kissing, there is a mad scramble to get each other’s clothes off. When they finally do there is scratching, hair pulling, and biting. 

Sam: Only bites below the neck! 

Cait: (panting) No. 

Cait tries to grab his hair and pull him down

Sam: (panting) Och! Stop! Makeup will be verra angry!

She doesn’t give up, but he stops her by pinning her arms to the bed and entering her roughly. They both moan and cry out until they climax.

INT. Sam and Cait’s bedroom. Late night.

Sam and Cait lie snuggled together.

Sam: We should go to rugby matches more.

Cait: It was fun, wasn’t it? Did you post the picture?

Sam: Aye, while we were in the cab. But I wasna only talking about the match. Ye were like an animal.

Cait turns abruptly.

Sam: A verra sexy, wild animal. 

Cait: You’ve always said I had a fighter’s spirit.

He looks down and discovers some scratches on his thighs and teeth marks on his shoulder.

Sam: Ye reminded me of that, tonight.

Cait: (chuckling) After all that, I’m starving…I’m going to make us something.

Sam: You feel up to it, mo leannan?

She gets up and dresses in a clean t-shirt and shorts.

Cait: Of course. We intemperate Irish recover very quickly.

Sam: (tenderly) I love you.

Cait stops and bends to him. They kiss gently.

Cait: I love you, too.

Sam falls back onto the pillow. He calls out after her.

Sam: Ye dindna manage to pin me to the bed.

Cait: (from the kitchen) I’ll get you next time, Samwise.

Sam sighs contentedly.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier today, a male journalist was called out for tweeting misogynistic statements about how date rape doesn't exist, and "good sex" looks like rape. It was disgusting and offensive. I'd started writing this piece before those tweets, but decided to use it to make a statement about how rough sex can clearly be consensual, playful, and funny.


End file.
